Unsure
by kimiko888
Summary: TenTen has had a crush on Neji for the longest time but is unsure if its true love. In class one day can an assignment bring them together. OneShot. Neji/Ten


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs**

_**FYI:** Go to youtube and listen to the songs while you read. TenTen's is How will I Know by Keke Palmer and Neji's is just the chorus of One Wish by Ray J. If you listen to the songs instead of reading the lyrics Its much better._

**Unsure**

I stare into the back of his head and study his every move down to a T from my seat behind him. I can tell you in a second all the muscles that ripple through his shirt when he raises his hand to answer a question. I can tell you how his hair glistens in the light perfectly when he turned to speak to his friend. The way his adorable pale eyes twinkle when he laughs. The way his eyes start to shift in my direction.

Wait...shift in my direction? Shit! He'll catch me staring. I quickly revert my eyes to my blank sheet of paper in front of me.

We're supposed to be writing a song about our feeling exactly at the moment but I've been so busy studying the back of Neji's head I forgot all about it.

My name is TenTen Subatski and I'm 17 years old. I attend a school for the arts and I major in dance but I sing too. I'm in one of my favorite classes and we're working on song lyrics but I have such a low grade in this class because I'm always checking Neji out. Thats the thing about me. I'm madly in love with Neji Hyuga.

Neji is the top artist in our school and basically a genius so we have most of our classes seperate. The only reason he is in my lyrics class is because there wasn't any room in the art class he wanted so the administration through him into this class.

We used to be friends once. Neji and I. I liked him back in middle school too and over the summer before highschool I promised myself I would tell him how I felt but as fate would have it we went our seprate ways. Neji's artwork-and insanely good looks he got over the summer- made him extremely popular. I on the other hand don't go around singing everywhere even though I'm told I have a good voice and I'm more of a tom-boyish person so I stay in a middle class with my newly found friends. We still make small talk and wave at each other in the hall but I wish it was more.

God I wish it was more. I wish I could be walking hand in hand with him down the hall. I wish I could laugh and smile with him all the time. I wish I could feel the warmth of his lips on mine. I wish...I wish I didn't wish for things that will probaly never happen.

I know it will never happen. There are tons of other girls waaaaay more prettier than me lining up to get a date with Neji. I'm glad he turns them all down but I have to hold myself back from dropkicking every bitch who flings their skinny arms around him. I can't compete with them. I'm a girl with an appetite and despite my voice I'm a little more tom-boyish than most. Who wants a girl who can handle a sword, knives, bombs, guns...

"Ms.Subatski."

I jump from my daydreaming of all the weapons I have mastered at the sound of the teacher's voice behind me.

"I'm taking this as a grade. You are already at a low C and a zero definately isn't going to lift it." She said motioning to my blank sheet.

I hear Neji try to stiffle a laugh and I glare in his direction but can't help but smile at the thought that he still notices me.

_"Whatevers on your mind, make a song of it_." The teachers directions repeat in my head.

Neji.

**I know there is something that I'm feeling  
But I can't quite put it into words  
It's got me hopin hopin that you feelin it too  
Cause for me it's a first**

I pray that he likes me too. Sometimes I can feel his eyes on me and I hope its a sign he likes me too. but its hard to tell since he could just be looking out for a childhood friend.

**Does anyone truly understand what real love is about  
Don't say I'm too young to know what's real  
My heart skips a beat  
I can hardly breathe  
Every time that he comes near**

Everytime we stop for a short chat I always get all tounge tied. My heart stops for a second before beating a million time a second. The only reason I don't faint is because I don't want to look even more like an idiot. I think its love but my mom always says I'm too young to really experience love.

**It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinkin bout you lately  
Tell me how in the world did it come to this  
It took me by surprise  
When you opened my eyes  
To hopefully show me what love is  
**  
It is crazy how I'm failing a class because I can't keep my damn eyes to the board instead of the back of his head. I'm always daydreaming and stuff about him. One second I'm a tom-boy who can handle every weapon ever made and the next I'm blushing all over the place.

**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love**

Lets see...butterflies. Check. Tounge tied. Check. Failing a class because he's all I think about. Check. Maybe it is love.

**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love**

Hey this song is pretty good. Maybe I won't fail after all.

**Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know**

**If it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call  
And if it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls  
And if it aint love  
Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls**

Lets do another check list. Do I call him to ask for homework I never forget...yes. Do I search for him in the hall...yes. Do I stay up all night thinking about our future...yes. Seems like love to me.

**And if this isn't love  
Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all**

**It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinkin bout you baby  
Still I don't really know if this is real  
I want you so much more  
But I'm unsure if this is true love  
That I feel  
**  
Is it true love?

**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love**

**How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love**

Damn love is so confusing. Why can't cupid just pop up and tell me so I will know I'm in love instead of guessing so much.

**How will I know (yeah)  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)**

"Times up!" Ms.Chast yells.

I smile just in time and its a great song in my opinion. Lets just hope its enough to raise my 79 C to at least a high C.

"Would anyone like to sing their song?" The students all slump a bit in their seats and keep their hand down. I slump the furthest. My friends always say I can sing but I don't sing in front of crowds.

"Well I'll pick someone." I see Ms.Chast's eyes dart in my direction in a slump even lower. "Neji."

I let out a sigh of relief as Neji relunctantly walks to the front of the room. He begin to sing the first verse and I'm amazed to find out he can actually sing. I'm listening and when the chorus hits it really gets my attention.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end,  
It would just begin.  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo,  
Promise to love you,  
Trust me I'll trust you.  
If I had one wish, we would run away,  
Making love all day,  
Have us a baby.  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life,  
And you'd be my wife?  
Make it right this time._I can't help but think who he's singing about. Part of me wants it to be me but I have a feeling its the new girl, Hitomi, who's been all over him lately.

When he finally finishes a few more people are forced to sing and then she tells us to pass our papers up. I hand mine to Neji and I realize he reads it over.

When we leave the class I walk up to him and comment on it

"Your supposed to hand up the paper not read it."

"Its good you know."

"Thanks. You're a good singer." I say blushing a bit.

"Who was your song about."

I instantly tense up at his question. "Uhhhh...Errrr...Who was you song about?"

He blushes a bit. I have never seen Neji blush. "You."

"W-What?" I can't believe it. Are my ears decieving me. Was Neji's song about me?

"TenTen. W-will you ummm... will you go out with me?"

My eyes are out of my head. Have my dreams finally been answered?

I slowly nod my head. "Yes. Yes yes yes YES!" I jump into his arm and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Does that mean your song was about me?"

I laugh a bit and nod. He takes my hand and he walks me to my next class. Before I walk into the class he plant a kiss on my lips. I pull away and look into his sparkling eyes.

How will I know I'm in love?

When everything I wish for comes true.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thats it! its my first songfic in a while and I did it because I need to do something while brainstorming what will happen in my other stories. Well I hoped you like and plz review.


End file.
